Princess & The Peasant
by WritingIsMyRemedy
Summary: Annabeth is the daughter of a very wealthy king. Percy is just another peasant boy. When Annabeth is forced to give a beloved animal a new home, she chooses the Jackson's household unknowingly. Percy is determined to discover where the animal he has come to love came from- but what happens when they fall in love, and are forced to hide their affection for each other? A bit *OOC*


**Chapter one.**

* * *

"What do you mean Lucy can't stay in the castle?" I scoffed, annoyed at my father. "She's not even that big!" My father crossed his arms and turned around to face me.

"It is a mutt you picked off of the streets," My father raised his voice at me. I gasped and held Lucy closer to my chest, covering her floppy ears.

"'It' has a name- and it's Lucy!" I scrunched up my face in annoyance at my father. It was my sixteenth birthday and he wouldn't even let me keep a small animal in my room! We have birds, hamsters, cats, snakes, horses- but I couldn't even keep a dog! A DOG.

"As long as I am your father, and as long as you are living within these castle walls you will listen to my orders! And my orders were to put her back where you found her!"

"But-"

"No buts Annabeth," He scolded me, pointing a finger at Lucy. "Go. I don't want to ever see that disgusting mutt in my castle again. If you are to bring an animal into my kingdom, it must be royalty!" I puffed air out of my nose, annoyed. You see, that is one of many things I despise about my father. He is always worried about our public image- even if it was just for a small dog. He was ignorant and heartless!

"I hate you!" I screamed at him in disgust and ran in the opposite direction, clutching Lucy tightly as I made my way through the winding hallways of the castle. I suppose you could call me spoiled, but I call it caring. I didn't want to leave this poor creature cold and hungry on the streets, that's why I picked her up in the first place. But I guess since my father won't allow it, I'll have to find her a new home. I quickly found the double doors that lead into my vast chambers and opened them with all my might. It was quite hard with an animal in one hand, but somehow I managed to pry them open. I walked in and drew the curtains around my bed.

"It'll be okay," I whispered into her ear and gently set her on my soft mattress. Turning around, I rummaged through my drawers and found a small blanket and wooden box which I had kept from when my books had shipped in from a far away kingdom. I often got books from there because I wasn't familiar with the stories they told, and I had pretty much read the entire castle library here. I walked back over to my bed and placed Lucy in the box, covering her with the blanket. I smiled, satisfied with my work. I pet her soft fur and felt my eyes get wet. I had only known her for a day and I was already attached to her. Damn you, Annabeth. I used my thumb to wipe my eyes free from on coming tears. I didn't want to cry now. I had to get her to a safe home before my father did something horrid.

Hmm.. What to wear, what to wear. I didn't want the villagers to recognize me, now did I? Should I wear a maid's dress or- suddenly, out of the corner of my eye I spotted a black hooded robe, causing my face to light up. I ran over to it and put my arms through the holes, placing the hood over my curled hair. This was perfect! It was raining outside, so they wouldn't suspect anything of a hooded robe. I did a mini jump of joy and ran over to Lucy's crate. Taking one last glace at her peaceful face, I shut the top and placed her underneath my robe. Now all I had to do was sneak out and find her a home. I had a feeling this was going to be harder than I thought.

_Line break_

Precisely thirty-six minutes later I had found my way out the gated doors of the castle, embracing the sunlight as I stepped out. There wasn't much of it, but I still liked the warmth. Besides, I wasn't going to stay very warm with only a thin robe on, since it was raining- so I better enjoy it while it lasted. I had worked very hard just to _find my way around the hallways_. Getting out of the castle, however, was a complete hassle. Guards and maids were everywhere, and I had to hide behind various objects and statues to find my way past them. In the end I had done it though, and that's all that mattered.

I stepped out on the cobble stone pathway and walked quickly to the nearest cluster of houses I could find. I needed to get this done quickly so my father wouldn't notice I had gone missing.

With every step I took a heard Lucy whimper or move around, causing my heart to break. Would I ever be able to see this bundle of joy again? I sure hope so.

A smallish cottage came into sudden view, capturing my attention. It wasn't too big, so she wouldn't get lost, but it wasn't too small, so she would have room to run around and play. I smiled, knowing this would be her new home. Let's just hope they are nice people. I stepped up the front stairs that let to the porch and set her down. I stuck my fingers through the holes in the crate as my last goodbye. She licked my skin, causing me to laugh- perhaps a bit too loud. I heard voices inside the cottage, and noticed footsteps echoing in the hall.

"Goodbye, my angel." I whispered as I quickly got up and ran around the corner, just as I heard the door open. I pressed my back against the wall and breathed heavily. I heard confused whispers and questions as I closed my eyes and thanked the Gods I wasn't caught.

I felt small tear drops fall softly on my skin and skid down my face. I had always had a soft spot for animals, and this was the first time I had to give one away.

And I sure was going to miss her.

* * *

**Blah. This is my first fanfiction story. Sorry about OOC. But I'll try my best cx**

**And yes, this is a Percabeth story. You'll get introduced to Percy in the next chapter. cx**

**Peace Bruh ✌**


End file.
